


Fall Asleep Inside My Arms

by AnotherThing



Series: The Bed's Getting Cold [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Hanjoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, xejoo - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: "...I’m not really surprised that he’d throw a punch for you.”“Eh?” Byungjoo questions, rising up off of the bench he’d previously been seated on. His butt had started to go numb and he’s not about that numb-limbs life.“What I’m saying is I always knew he had a jealous streak when it came to you; just didn’t expect it to come to physical blows though.”“The heck are you on about?” Byungjoo says into the phone, starting to make his way over to the edge of the building now that the numbness has left.





	Fall Asleep Inside My Arms

 

 

Byungjoo heads to the roof to clear his head when it becomes apparent that Sehyuk isn’t going to let Hansol go any time soon. Deciding that the best thing to do now is go clear his head, he heads up to the company building’s rooftop.

When he opens the rooftop door, the idly notes that the sun has started its descent downwards. He guesses the pair of them (Hansol and himself) had been gone longer than he’d thought. He goes to sit on small steel bench someone had dragged up there a while ago and tries to collect his thoughts.

He can’t quite believe that Hansol would attack Jiho unprovoked, but they’d all been in the practice room together and hadn’t heard either of the men arguing or anything before the fist had started flying.

 

The ringing of his phone distracts Byungjoo from thinking too deeply about Hansol’s comment. When he fishes the device out of his jean pocket, he smiles as he catches sight of the caller id info.

 

“Long time, no speak,” he greets, forgoing a proper hello.

“Is that any way to speak to your favorite hyung?” The voice answers. Byungjoo lets out a laugh and gives him a proper hello.

 

“Ah Hyunho-hyung, how are you?”

“That’s better,” Hyunho huffs. “I’ve been good, just working on some new music. The new company I’m under is really interested in hearing what I have to offer.”

“That’s great hyung!” Byungjoo replies wholeheartedly, smile evident through the enthusiasm of his words. Hyunho chuckles and offers to let him hear one of the tracks later. They chitchat a while about things on Hyunho’s end and Byungjoo actually manages to forget the whole mess from earlier until Hyunho asks him about how things are going with the group.

“Ah, hyung, you won’t believe what happened today,” Byungjoo sighs and goes straight into the story of Hansol and Jiho’s fight, not leaving out many details. He includes the part where Hansol had dragged him out of the practice room and into the street but makes sure to leave out the kiss they’d exchanged.

“Damn, in retrospect my life has been boring lately compared to yours,” he says, chuckling slightly.

“It was crazy hyung, I’ve never either of those two throw a punch and then suddenly they were rolling around on the floor fighting like cats and dogs!” Byungjoo exclaims, causing Hyunho to chuckle once again.

“Well, I can’t really say much about Jiho, but when it comes to Hansol, I’m not really surprised that he’d throw a punch for you.”

“Eh?” Byungjoo questions, rising up off of the bench he’d previously been seated on. His butt had started to go numb and he’s not about that numb-limbs life.

“What I’m saying is I always knew he had a jealous streak when it came to you; just didn’t expect it to come to physical blows though.”  Hyunho comments, causing Byungjoo to let out an exasperated huff.

“The heck are you on about?” Byungjoo says into the phone, starting to make his way over to the edge of the building now that the numbness has left. He leans forward against the wall keeping him from falling over the edge of the building and stares across the sky. The view isn’t the best, but he can feel a slight breeze and he closes his eyes to take it. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, eyes still closed as he soaks up the last rays of sunlight from the quickly setting sun.

“You can’t have missed all those times when he came to interrupt us whenever he found out we were alone together,” Hyunho asks in disbelief. Byungjoo’s brow furrows as he tries to recall such incidents. The times he and the taller man had been alone together had been far and few between, but he does remember Hansol (along with various other members) eventually coming along to disrupt their joint quiet times.

“It was probably a coincidence,” he decides with finality. He just can’t imagine Hansol intentionally (continually) interrupting them.

Hyunho scoffs and mumbles into the phone something that sounds suspiciously like ‘blind twat’ but Byungjoo graciously decides to let the comment slide.

“You are so--- Ah what’s that? Hold on a second Joo,” Hyunho says. The dancer waits silently as he listens to Hyunho speak with someone. He notices that the sun has officially become hidden behind the taller buildings that surround their company building, signaling that he should probably head inside before he catches cold.

Before Byungjoo’s mind can start wandering, Hyunho comes back on the line. He tells the other that he needs to go now, something about working on an upcoming track. Byungjoo bids him goodbye, the other man urging him to call whenever he has a free day so the two can meet and catch up. Byungjoo reassures him that he will and Hyunho ends the call.

 

Byungjoo gazes down at his phone for a moment, and shakes his head. Hyunho must be imagining things. Hansol may cling to him like a baby koala but he can’t imagine that the other dancer is that ‘Joo-deprived’ that that would cause him to come to blows with Jiho.

 

******

 

Byungjoo heads back to his shared group dorm, passing by the practice room where he can hear the maknaes and Yooncheol talking with each other and laughing. He smiles and feels grateful that the earlier incident between Jiho and Hansol hadn’t put the lot of them in a bad mood. He spares a moment to think about joining them but decides against it.

Once he makes it the shared dorm, he stops as he hears voices faintly penetrating the door. He stills and leans his ear against the entrance, trying to see if he can make anything out. It proves fruitless though and so he just decides to enter anyway.

The voices stop abruptly as he swings the door open. Taeyang and Hojoon blink owlishly at him from the couch as he steps out of his shoes. When he turns back towards them, Taeyang is up and saying his goodbyes to the other dancer. He gives Byungjoo a small smile as he passes him in the hallway and Byungjoo smiles back at him. When he gets to the couch, Hojoon greets him and asks about Hansol.

 

“Ah, last I saw him; Sehyuk was dragging him into one of the conferences room. RIP Hansol,” he says solemnly. Hojoon gives him an unamused look as Byungjoo declares that he needs someone to comfort him and throws himself at the other. Hojoon snorts and tries to shove him off but the other dancer calls upon his inner primate to cling onto Hojoon like a monkey. The two wrestle with one another for a few minutes before Hojoon decides to punish Byungjoo with a tickle attack.

 

“I give up! I give up!” Byungjoo tries to shout out between the breathless laughter that Hojoon’s tickling is causing. Hojoon decides to give him mercy and shoves him off the couch onto the floor.

“You’re a cruel mistress Jeon Hojoon,” Byungjoo laments from his curled up position on the ground. Hojoon gives him a victorious smirk and states that he’s going to go see if any of the other members want to go with him to the corner convenience store. Byungjoo waves him away and waits until he hears the door open and close before getting up and draping himself all over the now-vacated sofa.

 

******

 

He manages to doze off for about twenty minutes before he hears the door open. He moves from his laying position to make room for the newcomer and almost has a mini-heart-attack as he catches sight of bruised up Jiho coming in followed by Sangdo, who seems to be nagging the aforementioned man about icing him nose. Jiho exchanges a glace with Byungjoo, who gives him a worried look. Jiho sighs and agrees to Sangdo’s conditions. The other finishes his small tirade and then turns to Byungjoo, making sure he’s heard everything he said to the other dancer. Byungjoo nods his head, much to Sangdo’s satisfaction and soon he and Jiho are alone together.

 

“How’s your nose?” Byungjoo asks, voice low as he stares as the awful looking bruise that decorates the other man’s face. Jiho turns to face him directly and Byungjoo lets out a curse as he takes in the other’s appearance.

“Well shit, who knew Hansol could pack such a punch,” he says as he carefully cradles Jiho’s face between his hands. Jiho snorts at him in response.

“Lucky shot,” he says, voice sounding more nasally than usual. He hisses slightly as Byungjoo accidentally gets too close to the bruised area.

“Shit! Sorry!” Byungjoo squeaks out, quickly removing his hands from the other man’s face and unconsciously scooting away from Jiho. The other dancer grimaces as he notes that the smaller man has moved away from him.

 

“Joo-ah, why are you so far way? I really need some TLC right now,” he whines. Byungjoo chuckles and opens his arms wide as Jiho goes to lean his head down on the smaller man’s lap, the rest of him lying across the rest of the couch. Byungjoo takes care to be more careful of his actions and keeps his hands away from Jiho’s face, opting instead to run his fingers softly through Jiho’s hair. The other man sighs contentedly and after a while Byungjoo notes that Jiho has fallen asleep.

_Aish, this kid. If he wasn’t injured I would totally knock him off my lap_ , Byungjoo snorts quietly to himself as he feels his legs going numb. Deciding that there isn’t really way out of his currently situation, the older dancer resigns himself to being a human pillow for his injured friend and closes his eyes to catch a quick catnap of his own.

The last thought to run through his head is what Hyunho had been insisting on.

 

_/“..always knew he had a jealous streak when it came to you; just didn’t expect it to come to physical blows though,” /_

Huynh’s voice echoes in his head.

_/“He forgot his place.”/_

The memory of Hansol’s comment floats into his mind, seemingly backing up Hyunho’s comment. Byungjoo looks down at Jiho’s bruised, sleeping face and wonders if it’s really possible that the whole fight between Hansol and Jiho could have had anything to do with jealously.

 

_Don’t think so highly of yourself, idiot. There’s no way those two would fight about something so absurd._ He shakes his head as his common sense kicks in and drags him out of his thoughts. He shakes his head slightly, trying to get rid of his early toxic thoughts and shuffles into a more comfortable positions beneath Jiho and closes his eyes.

 

_Why the hell would Hansol be jealous of Jiho or vice-versa? What kind of drama does Hyunho think this is?_ He thinks as he finally drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am generally shit at updating + I had to take time off to get my shit together and graduate college. Sorry for the long wait and thanks to anyone who is still following this series!


End file.
